The Crimson Princess
by flaming kyubi
Summary: Naruto faces an opponent unlike anyone he has ever faced before. In order to win Naruto must adapt to the situation and use his immense stamina to defeat the red haired seductress. It's a battle of skill Vs. stamina as the battle between Naruto and Fuka takes a unusual and sexy twist.


**Naruto:Crimson Princess**

**Disclaimer:Dont own Naruto**

**Jutsu/Name/Biju**

_Thoughts/Thinking_

Talking/Speech

**I found this lying around in my documents and decided to repost this lemon. I am currently working on something new while also writing the new chapters for my older stories, should be updating sometime over the next week.**

* * *

**Land of Fire:**

Naruto glared at the beauty before him who had tried sucking out his soul by kissing him and even had the nerve to lick his face. He would admit she was the epitome of beauty, she had long luscious crimson hair and chocolate brown eyes and wore a dark pink shoulderless gi-like shirt with loose arm warmers and light purple spandex shorts complemented by her dark knee length boots.

She was a strange woman, she would flirt around with him one minute and then was completely ruthless the next not only that but she insisted on making out with him simply because he had wind chakra, apparently he was a rarity and she was eager to have him.

"Ahhh get away from me you crazy lady"Naruto screamed as he frantically tried to escape her.

Fuka giggled at the young man,"oh how cute your so totally flustered, you must be inexperienced, youv'e probably never had a kiss before have you" Naruto's eye twitched as he blushed up a storm at a particular memory from his academy days.

"Of course I kissed before...sure it was Sasuke and it was a total accident so I dont think that counts" he tried to reason causing the crimson haired woman to giggle again.

"Whatever i dont really care what your into it's totally fine" she said between her laughter. Something inside Naruto snapped, she was mocking him just because he had been to busy trying to rescue Sasuke or gaining dates from Sakura and never tried searching for a girlfriend.

Until this day Naruto still doesn't know what came over him but his next action shocked both of them. Faster than she could follow he rushed forward and slammed his lips to hers, the intensity of the kiss caused her knee's to buckle and an involuntary moan escaped her lips, she was so distracted she could not activate her Jutsu.

Naruto pulled back and smirked,"How was that".

"It was great but lets try that again" she moved forward to capture his lips again when he held up a hand.

"Before you go activating your jutsu again it wont work im the Kyubi Jinchuriki and you will only end up consuming his chakra which would kill you slowly and painfully" Naruto explained before kissing her again, this time he brushed his tongue againts her lips. Fuka moaned and allowed the wet muscle explore her mouth.

_"What's happening why cant I pull away, he's the enemy...but it's been such along time since I last had sex...I know I will just kill him after where done and he's worn out" _she thought before engaging in a battle of tongue's with him in her mouth.

Naruto gropped her ass with one hand while using his other he gently sqeezed and played with her left breast. Fuka moaned to his ministrations and began running her smooth hands up and down his back feeling the muscles ripple under her touch.

The two tore each others clothes of with wild abandon as thier tongue's danced in her mouth, Naruto drank in her figure Fuka had a beautiful curvacious body and nice round DD-cup breast, her pink nipples erect with arousal, she had smooth slender legs and a small patch of crimson hair above her glistening womanhood.

Pulling her body to his own her he placed kisses down her neck causing her to moan with approval, he cupped her left breast and fondled it gently twisting and pulling the nipple while he latched his mouth on the other one and swirling his tongue around the erect nipple sucking it lightly. Fuka screamed in pleasure and held Naruto's face harder to her chest.

He traced a finger down her chest and slid two fingers deeply into her gushing womanhood and pumped his fingers in and out while he gently brushed his thumb over her clit. Fuka moaned and her knee's buckled in pleasure but she managed to hold herself upright.

"More Naruto-kun...ahhhh"

Not one to be left out Fuka began stroking his 8'' cock. Fuka began panting, her breath becoming a series of heavy panting as Naruto slipped another finger into her pussy while he sucked on her breast.

"Ahhhhhh Naruko-kun" She screamed out as she reached her climax and sprayed her womanly juices over his hand.

Pulling his dripping fingers to his mouth he inhaled her scent before sucking her juices of his fingers, he loved the taste and decided to drink from the source. He placed her panting form on the ground and lowered his face to her wet womanhood and slowly licked up the length of her lower lips, Fuka moaned again still not recovered from her previous orgasm and held his head tighter to her pussy with her hands.

Naruto sucked on the lips of her wet sex and slid his tongue into her pussy licking her wet smooth inner walls, with his right hand he began teasing her clit, gently rubbing it before lightly pinching it while with his left hand he slid two fingers into her asshole and began gently pumping, Fuka moaned again as she felt the beginnings of her next orgasm building inside her especially after Naruto began swirling his tongue inside her pussy.

Eventually it became to much for her and she screamed as she gushed her juices, her body rocked from her orgasm and her eye's took a gazed look but not once did Naruto stop, he just kept lapping up the heavenly juices until there was none more left to offer.

Catching her breath Fuka gazed at Naruto in awe, never in all her years had she ever had such a powerful orgasm and she was now ready for the main course.

"Naruto-kun enough with the foreplay now get to it".

Lining his cock up to her entrance he plunged deep inside of her, she arched her back and let out a silent scream of pleasure as he begun pumping in and out, she wrapped her legs around his waist and slammed her lips to his as she began moving her hips in rythem to his own, Naruto then began pleasuring her breast with his hands causing a series of moans to escape her swollen lips.

"Fuka-chan im cumming...your so tight" he yelled

"Do it Naruto-kun" was all she could yell back before her orgasm erupted from her.

Naruto climaxed and unloaded his cum into her wet cavern painting her inner walls white and flooding her womb with the large amount of seed. The couple lay there holding each other as they collected thier breath.

"wow" was all Fuka could say causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Where not done yet".

Naruto rolled her over and had her get on her hands and knees, he slowly slid his cock into her back entrance and begun fucking her slowly gradually picking up the pace and soon her screams of pain turned into moans of pleasure.

Naruto groaned as the warm tight carvern massaged his penis as he rammed into her ass over and over. He begun squeezing her breast again with his available hands and teased her nipples, meanwhile Fuka slipped a couple of fingers into her abused pussy and begun fingering herself furiously as her orgasm erupted from her sex causing her ass to clamp down on Naruto's cock, he came with a grunt and filled her rectum with his seed.

"Ahhhh...you have to running out of stamina soon" said Fuka causing Naruto to grin

"No...Im nowhere near done"

For the next two hours the moaning and screams of pleasure could be heard through out the entire cave system causing the others to believe a fierce battle was being waged.

**Two hours Later:**

Naruto and Team 7 stood across from the grave robbers minus Fuka who was surprisingly absent, Naruto himself looked a little worn out and his hair and cloths all messed up but know one was paying any attention to the details.

"Where is Fuka" the woman named Fuen asked.

"Not here, she's coundn't make it right now" was Naruto's response.

"H-how did you defeat Fuka" the woman asked, suprise written all over her face.

"I just had more stamina than she did, she couldn't keep up with me" he said with a shrug.

Needless to say the grave robbers where forced to flee.

**One week later:**

Konoha was currently under attack and Naruto had been sent to capture a young monk named Sora who was a key factor in the small war, unfortunately or fortunately in Naruto's case he was intercepted by a familiar redhead.

"Where are you going Naruto-kun I want a re-match now and Im not taking no for an answer" she declared. Naruto grinned, maybe this invasion wasn't so bad after all.

"You just dont learn when to give up...but i'll happily teach you a lesson" he replied with a smirk.

**200 Years later: Uzumaki Empire:Konohagakure:**

Two hundred years have passed since that fatefull meeting and much had changed, Naruto and Fuka had been married one year after the invasion and she had given birth nine months later to a son, Fuka then taught Naruto the Kinjutsu she used to gain immortality and then later had thier son learn it.

Now the Uzumaki family had gained immortality they set out to conquer the world, Naruto and Fuka eventually ended the Fourth Great Shinobi War and gained many allies. Eventually the years passed and Fuka and Naruto had many kids and soon the Uzumaki's with thier massive popularity rallied the people of every nation and united them under Emperor Naruto Uzumaki and his wife Fuka Uzumaki, now two hundred years later the elemental nations where under the rule of the Uzumaki's and piece riegned in the lands.

Naruto turned around for his spot on the balcony and smilled as his beloved wife clad in a crimson kimmono walked up and wrapped her arms around his neck and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Naru-koi I have some good news".

"What is it".

"Im pregnant...again" Naruto gave a true smile and embraced her gently, no matter how many times she became pregnant he was as always overjoyed as the first time she became pregnant.

Life was good for the immortal Uzumaki family...

The End...

* * *

**Hey hope you liked it I was asked to do a Naru/Fuka one-shot a while ago but never got around to writing one and it's also a rare pairing which is good in my opinion. Fuka is an awsome character it's a shame she was only in the filler arcs.**


End file.
